


【飞云系】不速之客

by yaojidongfeng



Category: RPS, 皓衣行, 飞云系
Genre: M/M, 翻云覆宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaojidongfeng/pseuds/yaojidongfeng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	【飞云系】不速之客

闷热黑暗的幽闭空间里，真丝睡裙的凉滑感知分外明显，罗云熙按着无处着手的衣柜内壁，尽力压抑着喉间试图流窜的声音。  
“罗老师…”  
他的男孩喜欢呼唤他的名字，清澈的嗓音压低了，磁性中也带着迷人。  
在罗云熙这种世面见多了的大人眼里，小孩子是最难搞的东西，喜欢像小太阳一般向四处散发热情，又分出了无数精力往恋爱里填充患得患失的危机感——或许变着法的花样也正是手段之一，罗云熙常常心里暗笑幼稚，却也不由自主纵容着一起幼稚。  
红木的漆味近在鼻端，他也被上方悬挂着的一件件高定西装包裹在内。那些衣服是艺人出席活动的门面头脸，还带着陈飞宇平日里用的冷香。罗云熙想着尽量不要亵渎这些昂贵考究的，他赔起来肉疼的东西，可汗水不受控制，它们争先恐后跑出来，把一切弄得湿淋淋。  
“罗老师…”  
“别唤了，”罗云熙颤抖的声音里多了几分羞耻，他正躲藏在陈飞宇卧房的衣柜里，穿着睡裙和小自己十二岁的男孩做爱，声声爱语入耳，更是无时无刻不在提醒着让他头皮发麻的现状。有力的撞击顶得罗云熙腿根发颤膝盖发软，肉体交缠混着衣柜摇晃的咯吱杂音，他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，安抚着道：  
“我在这。”  
艺人本质上是贩卖自己的隐私的职业，生活时间也被大量挤压，聚少离多是常态。明白归明白，但是当陈飞宇用委屈的语气在电话里抱怨，除开荧幕自己已经一个月没见到真人甚至已经把罗老师的电视剧好看的不好看的全看了一遍的时候，事到临头还是心软地不像话。  
刚走完通告，甚至没来得及卸妆，罗云熙躲开前线粉私生以及工作人员，带着墨镜口罩便翻窗私访大导家的别墅豪宅，他在路上甚至乐呵呵地想，他的莴苣姑娘等候多时了，一见了他便会欣然在窗边垂下长发。  
罗云熙承认，确立关系后，自己的确是有些得意忘形了。  
陈飞宇确实是太久没面对面见到罗云熙了，以至于卯足了力气想证明自己，不知道从哪个圈子里学来的奇淫技巧全都用上，少年黑暗中的眼睛很亮，肌理匀称的手臂一拦一靠，就几乎是把罗云熙整个人捞在怀里。  
后背贴着胸膛，罗云熙尚未反应过来，便因为结合更深而小声惊呼，得亏他千万记着还是在旁人家里不得放肆，话音一半卡在喉咙里，只余下隐忍的呜咽。  
“你今天怎么回事？”罗云熙小声埋怨。  
虽说陈飞宇是一如既往地洋溢热情，先前还能分些精力出来絮絮叨叨嘘寒问暖，今天倒好，二话不说埋头苦干。  
“想你了。”  
这句想你了说得黏糊糊像撒娇，少年声音清澈好听，一句话怎么拆分听来都是情意，罗云熙只感脸上微微发烫，好在黑暗里看不清彼此，将将保住了颜面。  
之后便默契地都不再说话了，小别胜新婚，没有繁琐的杂事恼人，没有无孔不入的狗仔镜头，高压抛诸脑后，也终于可以舒展自己。陈飞宇把罗云熙一条腿拉高抬起，劲腰挺动，一次比一次更有力，这些天的健身成果在此一展，或许如果不是时机并不适宜，他还想让喜欢的人摸摸自己新练的几块腹肌。  
重心失衡，罗云熙胡乱抓着身边不知道哪件西装的下摆，这时候倒想不得贵不贵的问题了，只知道这东西只是水中稻草，并不安稳，连带着他也像在水浪里随波摆动一般，浑身淋湿，却上不了岸，快感层层累加，攀上脊柱，罗云熙似乎渐渐忘了此间此地，今夕何夕，唯一清晰的认知便是热乎乎的身体将他服务了填满了。热浪侵袭活色生香，衣架的哀鸣混着肉体的撞击，粗重的呼吸夹杂忘情的呻吟。  
这一切却忽然停歇。  
哒——哒——  
这简单的音节像一桶冰水当头浇下：  
是拖鞋的声音。  
“我妈妈。”陈飞宇悄声解释，他的话没有起到安抚作用，罗云熙喉结滚动，背上已是布满冷汗。他可没忘了自己现在是什么模样——睡裙肩带掉了一半，腿边全是精液，屁股里还吞着她儿子的鸡巴——活像个荡妇。  
陈飞宇像发现了什么大秘密似的，悄悄问道：“害怕？”  
他还以为罗老师天不怕地不怕呢。  
罗云熙听得见自己心咚咚狂跳的声音，攥着陈飞宇胳膊的手都无意识地紧了。谢天谢地陈飞宇把行动暂停了，似乎还在小声和他说些什么，但罗云熙却只顾出神恍若未闻，他迟来的廉耻心在想象着所在暴露后不堪的场景，而事实也正和他脑补的前半剧情一样，脚步声越来越近了，它毫无疑问是在向陈飞宇的卧室所在走来。  
万一被发现了怎么办？  
罗云熙无声地吞咽口水，一颗心高悬起来，不寒而栗。这时有手指撬开了他紧紧咬着的牙关，往口腔里塞进一段布料，罗云熙顺口咬着，过了片刻才觉得不对。那布料颇大，他只咬得了一小段，余下的都坠在外边，气味熟悉，还带着一点汗湿，是陈飞宇刚刚嫌热脱下来的的背心。  
“乖…咬着……”  
罗云熙心慌意乱之间，一时没发现陈飞宇大逆不道用词，当真乖乖把背心咬在了嘴里。  
陈飞宇见低头吻了吻罗云熙耳后一颗小痣，热气哈在敏感的耳廓，低声说：  
“别怕。”  
干燥的手从睡裙的衣摆偷渡进去，在腰迹摩挲着，是舒缓又安抚的频率，有点热，有点痒。  
屋外传来女人的喊声。  
“飞宇，飞宇？”  
陈红在敲门。  
“…不在房间里吗？”  
咚咚咚——  
周遭一切都安静了下来，只剩下了敲门声和耳畔的口水声。罗云熙屏住呼吸，他感觉身上的大手越来越不规矩，陈飞宇戴着他的装饰戒指，手掌缓缓上移，它刮着皮肤的感觉就像是蛇行的腹鳞，掠过罗云熙的肋骨，胸膛，用指尖逗弄着挺立的乳首，罗云熙下意识想向后躲避，却撞上了身后厚实的胸膛。  
外门大概并没有锁，咔哒一声锁响，柜门之隔的卧室门开了，有人走了进来。  
罗云熙屏住了呼吸，下意识把嘴里的东西咬地更紧，拖鞋和地板碾压出来的声响警钟一般敲在心上，但陈飞宇却像没共情他的紧张一样，他甚至称得上悠闲，右手沿着罗云熙瘦出来的马甲线向下，一把握住颤巍巍抬头到一半的性器，指尖堵过铃口，掌心有一下没一下地撸动着，左臂顺便绕过罗云熙的胸肋一收，把人更紧地圈在怀里。  
罗云熙扭过头，柜缝的些许微光就打在他脸上，他漂亮的大眼睛里蓄了水汽，又偏偏咬着一截不伦不类的东西，腮帮子因此鼓起来。罗云熙小幅度地摇着头，像在恳求，陈飞宇当然能读懂他的意思，于是他低头又找到那片烧红的耳侧：  
“放心，我不会弄出声。”  
脚步声由远及近，陈红可能是在外边绕了一圈。  
罗云熙这下却没有什么空去挂心这个了，他察觉到原本体内安安静静的粗大事物，忽然放弃了蛰伏，正挤开温湿的肠肉，缓慢却坚定地向前顶，温吞的比激烈的更可怕，半上不下地吊着人，偏偏又把方寸的满足和空虚都放大。碾过一处敏感所在时，脚趾都激灵得蜷缩起来，罗云熙一个没忍住逸出半声哭腔，低吟又堵在喉间夭折。  
陈飞宇细细吻着罗云熙汗湿的鬓发，终于把自己锲到最深处。  
“罗老师里面好紧也好热……吸得我好舒服。”  
陈飞宇喃喃低语，赞美却是诚心的，换来另一方几乎恼羞成怒：  
“你别乱讲！”  
陈飞宇开始慢慢地抽身顶入，他慢得贴心以至于几乎没有任何噪音的产生，也慢得恶意摩擦过每一处的力道都重得清晰，每一次的从最浅到了最深，罗云熙只觉得自己全部的感知都集中到了那里，集中到去关注自己后穴是怎么一次又一次地被撑开到最大，而陈飞宇又是怎么慢条斯理地肏着自己。他越来越控制不住呼吸，粗重的急促的，指尖扣到陈飞宇大臂的肌肉里，他溺水般的仰头想传达的是哀求，快一点，快一点用痛快结束折磨，一声声一句句尽数被堵在喉间，只余下一点小声的呜咽。  
“等妈妈出去。”陈飞宇也开始焦躁，甚至有几分咬牙切齿：“妈的…”  
度日如年不外如是，蚂蚁在两个人的心上咬着，他们期盼而仔细地听着，听到了陈红把什么东西放在了陈飞宇的床头柜上，可能是果盘或者零食，没人在乎这个，接着她似乎在窗台边停了一会，可能是在看风景或者更换插花。  
平常怎么没觉得太后这么喜欢在自己这瞎逛？陈飞宇胡思乱想着。  
不知过了多久，如蒙大赦般的关门声终于来了，陈飞宇等不及仔细确认了附近有没有没旁人，推开柜门就三两步带着两个人一起摔在了床上——去他妈的衣柜！  
罗云熙还剩了一点理智，他推了推陈飞宇的肩膀，连声催促：“你快，快锁门。”  
陈少爷真的很急，具体表现在距离从床上弹起来溜着鸟去把门锁上再到重新把自己压到罗云熙身上，用时一秒。  
“罗老师，我忍不住了。”陈飞宇委委屈屈地试图瞒天过海，可惜罗云熙显然没有失忆，他顺手捏过陈飞宇的耳朵向自己拉扯：“你刚刚……”  
“痛痛痛痛，刚刚怎么了？刚刚没什么。”陈飞宇傻笑着，翻脸不认账：“好熙熙，乖熙熙，我想要嘛——”  
他很少去叫熙熙，但是一叫出来罗云熙就顶不住了，羞和耻一起顺着背骨爬上来，他把头偏过去看窗台，陈红新换上的红玫瑰娇艳欲滴还垂着露水，罗云熙红着脸骂骂咧咧：  
“给你操，你别叫唤了。”  
小甜心皮下压着一条大尾巴狼，罗云熙一早就知道，却还是克制不住一次次的心软，最后自讨苦吃。  
他们把刚刚的不尽兴做了个尽兴，两个人体型差异大，就像哈士奇罩着小白猫，而小白猫还被欺负得喵喵叫。  
罗云熙的腰细极了，陈飞宇两只手钳着就握了个圈，羽毛枕头垫在腰下面，泛红的指尖抓着床单，怎么缓冲固定还是耐不住力道太猛，罗云熙单薄的身子一下下被蹭得向前，又被拽着腰拖回原位，性爱的快感堆叠起来就像一次次拍岸的海浪，罗云熙圆翘的臀瓣都被撞红了，腿根发颤像是要支不住，整个人随着陈飞宇抽插的节奏落叶似地摆，他把嘴唇咬得艳红，叫床的声音也从压抑到放开，开始时候是爽得，后来是累得疼得——这会没人闲得去管会不会被门外听见了。  
陈飞宇拉着罗云熙换过好几个姿势，正着的背着的简单的困难的，他把自己横冲直撞地埋进柔软的身体里，就仿佛是终于某一天能从长伴着自己的数不尽的规矩和眼目里脱离出来，自由的温柔乡就在这张床上，就在年长者带着体温的的怀抱里。  
他把性器顶到最深处，又深沉又凶狠地捣到像是能顶到五脏六腑。  
陈飞宇想，他的罗老师可太瘦了，牛奶水果加三餐都没用，瘦到从没有赘肉的小腹能看出贯穿他的阴茎的凸起形状，瘦到轻飘飘的可以毫不费力地抱在怀里，他的性欲不由自主地带上了怜惜，爱怜却并不似浇灭冲动的火，反而越发把缠绵诉说到刻骨。细密的吻如羽毛落在罗云熙支棱的蝶骨上，又吻他高挺鼻梁上细细的汗，这些温柔和缠绵不尽的热情混在一起，组成了让立场坚定的人也最心软最难办的东西。  
……  
“套用完了。”陈飞宇即使不忍，也只好遗憾地宣布快乐的下午随着避孕套一起告罄。一盒装的五只根本不够用，这是罗云熙揣过来的，紧张的容量想来也是故意的，他心里门清，却心虚压着不满，一个字也不敢说。  
陈飞宇把被褥蒙上，盖过两个人的肩膀，磨磨蹭蹭把毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了过去。  
“洗澡去？”  
罗云熙方才累得狠了，怎么喊不要陈飞宇都不听，现在心里憋着气也不想多理他，懒懒地掀开眼皮看了一眼，便哑着嗓子道：“让我歇会”  
他躺尸般把自己蒙在了枕头里，只留着陈飞宇对眼前一片印着吻痕的白皙脖颈发呆，这些东西要用多少遮瑕膏去遮掉呢，二十岁的毛头小子天马行空地想着一些有的没的，但当他想到小罗老师不久后又会夹着被自己折腾到合不太拢的腿，用高领衣服遮遮掩掩，接着光鲜亮丽宛如无事发生地出现在镜头媒体前，就莫名有了种隐秘的满足感。  
“我……”陈飞宇结结巴巴地开口，带着紧张和欣喜，几个字从心里快溢出来，呼之欲出，却被罗云熙软绵绵拍过来的一只手捂在了肚子里。  
“安静别吵……”罗云熙斜斜瞪了陈飞宇一眼，他飞红的眼尾还挂着没干的眼泪，即使是在数落人，落在旁人眼里也是一副事后的娇嗔风韵：“……我腰都快断了。”  
“我不出声了。”陈飞宇被捂着嘴，含含糊糊地说着，也不知道是故意的还是怎么，罗云熙只觉得随着这一句的尾音，湿软温热的舌尖舔过自己的掌心。  
被子是刚晒过的，蓬松干净，带着阳光的味道。方才累了好一阵子，罗云熙是几乎沾到枕头就睡意涌来，他睡相极好，长长的刘海垂下来遮住了眼睛，一呼一吸都静静悄悄。陈飞宇看着看着，也有些困了，也就是在困意朦胧之间，陈飞宇隐隐约约想起来了一些一直被他遗忘的事。  
陈红还在等着他下楼吃饭呢。


End file.
